The Lost Years
by mickey.mouse.on.crack
Summary: Hermione is assigned a new mission: extract a confession. Sounds easy enough. But when you're dealing with a sly ferret - things aren't as easy as they seem. Will she be able to pull it off before he figures her out? NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. **_

The Lost Years

**Chapter One**

Harry closed the door of the red telephone booth behind him and adjusted his coat.

"Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic."

"Welcome Mr. Potter." A soothing female voice spoke. Harry felt the familiar lurching feeling in his stomach as he was transported into the headquarters. It was 9:00 am on a Monday morning and the building was already swarming with witches and wizards. Walking across the giant foyer and into his office, Harry spotted Ron already at his desk, coffee in one hand, his head in the other.

"Busy day already eh?"

"Huh?" Ron looked up, his eyes already beginning to glaze over. "Oh hi Harry. Yeah. Been swamped with paperwork already. This is not what I signed up for." Ron took a sip of his coffee. "Ah... this can wait. Boring case file." He put down the large folder and grinned at Harry.

"How's Gin?"

"Can't sleep as usual." Harry said with an exasperated smile. "She keeps waking up in the middle of the night and writing things down frantically as she remembers more things we need to plan."

"Women." Ron muttered. "Bill says Fleur was the same. _Zeees flowers and zat centrepiece_." Mimicked Ron. "And I suppose mum is having a field day with all of this."

"She's been...helpful." Harry said sheepishly. Ron laughed.

"Don't worry mate, you can tell me."

"Alright she's been just as bad. Keeps apparating over with cake samples at least twice a day."

"Lucky. I wish mum would bring over cake for me." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. He sat down at his desk and glanced over at the stack of papers beginning to accumulate.

"You'd think after killing Voldemort I wouldn't be stuck in an office sorting out his mess."

"Evil never dies I guess. All of his creeps out there continuing his dirty work. If I see one more report about some crazy pureblood scheming up some 'kill muggles' plan it's gonna do my head in I swear." Ron sighed as he pretended to bang his head on his desk.

"Yeah well I just hope to get through this lot by the end of today." Harry said, gesturing towards the now teetering stack of paper. "It seems an awful lot even if it is a Monday morning."

"Yeah, you're right. Hermione!" Ron yelled out, straining his neck over the other tables. "Where is she? It's almost 10 and she's never late." Harry looked around the room. Ron was right. There were at least fifteen other people rushing around but no sign of Hermione. She had been absent from work a couple of days now which others simply explained as secret business but when she was there, she was on time.

"She's on an assignment." The answer came from above them. Harry looked up at his boss.

"This early? What sort of assignment? Where is she?" Ron sputtered.

"You know I can't say Ron." Replied Remus as he flipped through another folder. "She'll be back soon enough." He put the folder down on Ron's table. "Another one for you." He walked off towards his office leaving a very unhappy looking Ron.

"At least she's not stuck in here."

-----------

Hermione crouched behind the curtain and tried not to gag at the stench that was pervading her nostrils. Boy they really needed to clean whatever it was that was causing the putrid smell. Her hair was plastered to her forehead from the sweltering heat that was wafting up through the air vent as she peeked through the curtain trying to steady her breaths. Now would not be a good time to let herself be found out by the simple mistake of exhaling too sharply. She was so close. The meeting was almost over and he was almost alone. Almost. That's what she had said to herself two hours ago. Hermione massaged a cramp in her calf as she shifted positions praying that her legs wouldn't give out. Sure she had trained for this. Every auror did. Hours and hours of stealth training. Except it was never the same when you had adrenalin coursing through you, knowing that if you got caught, you would end up dead. Or worse. This is not a simulation. This was the real deal.

"So that's all I think for this morning Avery." A burly man replied.

"I'll be back next week with the finetuned details Theodore." The man called Avery replied, picking up his things. "Give your wife my regards."

"Of course. I assume you can let yourself out?" Theodore asked as he sat back down in his chair. Avery nodded and turned to leave.

"One more thing." Avery looked back at Theodore. "Make sure everything goes according to plan. We can't have any mistakes like we did last time."

"Of course." Avery left the room and Hermione made sure she heard the front door close before making her move. It had been crucial to let this meeting play out. Without the information, there was no point.

Hermione got up from her crouched position and raised her wand from behind the curtain to the back of the large armchair, spotting the back of Theodore's greasy head.

"Petrificus Totalus." She whispered and she heard a large thud. Theodore was now lying on the floor. "Excellent." Hermione put her hood back on. If someone was watching her, at least she wouldn't be identifiable. She walked up to Theodore Nott, pressed her boot hard into his back and smiled. "And you though setting up all those wards would work." She sneered at him. She poked her wand into the back of his neck and apparated with a loud crack.

Hermione arrived within the large stone walls. Ever since Voldemort's demise, the ministry was cleaning up the streets so to speak, clearing them of his followers. They usually went to Azkaban after their trials but the ministry needed someplace safe to keep them in the meantime. These dungeons were riddled with wards and barriers to prevent captives from escaping. It was a little medieval at first for Hermione but after months and months of capturing witches and wizards so consumed in the dark arts, it was a satisfying end to what was considered a very difficult task.

"I want a solitary cell for this one Turner." Hermione announced to the guard.

"No problem Granger." They were familiar with each other after countless captures. Hermione pushed Nott into the cell; made sure he had water to drink and released him from the body bind before he could get a peek at her. No need to fuel his hatred knowing that she of all people had caught him. Hermione caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was wild and matted and she had smudges of dirt on her cheeks. Though she was exhausted from the mission, the satisfaction of making such headway on the case was enough to put a sparkle in her eyes.

Hermione left the dungeons through the long winding tunnel. She arrived at the marble floors of the foyer. She had always expected to end up at the ministry of magic and had even given some thought to becoming an auror. The reality of it felt like a fantasy to her. Catching criminals. Using her brains for something that would do the world some good. It was the best path for her and she was considered one of the best. Her ability to gauge situations while still being able to hold her own in duals was what made Remus hand her the trickiest assignments. Harry and Ron were highly regarded for their skills but it was Hermione who could draw the connections with very little information, think four steps ahead of everyone else. Her focus and determination drove her and often she found herself working late nights, sometimes for weeks at a time.

She sighed as she reached the auror's offices. Her legs felt like a bag of bricks as she bee lined straight to Remus Lupin's office.

"Hermione. Good to see you. I believe all went well?" Lupin looked up at her. He looked worn out but these days he always did. Still he refused to retire from the job, insisting that it gave him more satisfaction and life than anything else would.

"Caught and in the dungeons. I waited until I had enough information."

"Excellent work. There is a pensieve behind that bookshelf. If you could give me that particular memory. I assume you didn't take notes." He smiled.

"No, it wasn't exactly a note taking situation." She laughed quietly.

"Alright. Well I suppose you will want a day off then..."

"Unless there is something else you have for me?" Hermione probed. Remus sounded tense.

"There is. I would rather you were freshened up to hear about it though."

"Another assignment?" It was a little unusual for her to be given two jobs consecutively. Usually another auror would be handed the assignment.

"It's a bit of a special one." Remus began. "Not to mention tricky. We have no evidence at all. Only suspicion and theory." Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Undercover?" Remus nodded.

"We believe the person in question has been supplying dark objects, helping fund a particular group. This group is in connection with Nott's work. They have been buying properties around Europe and coincidentally, these areas have had mysterious accidents."

"Murders?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I thought that might be the case. We don't know yet. It seems the objects that they have been given is used to fuel this... I can only call it elaborate plan."

"So you want me to find out who is supplying the gear? Then what?"

"I want a confession."

"Well that should be easy!" Hermione relaxed her shoulders.

"Not so much." Remus sighed. "You'll find it difficult to administer any sort of potion to those wary of it these days. And believe me; people have never been so cautious."

"Okay so you want me to go undercover and get a confession out of this guy. Why me? Why not another auror?"

Remus ran his hand through his hair. "This one requires a bit more...let's just say finesse. He won't open up to anybody."

"Oh." Hermione started to worry. "Who is it?"

"Are you accepting the case?" asked Lupin. "Because I can only divulge that information if you are. No one else and I mean no one else must know." Hermione paused before sticking out her hand.

"Okay I accept." Remus handed her the folder.

"Top secret. Learn the information and then make it disappear. Oh and that memory as soon as you can." Hermione nodded. "We'll have a meeting on Wednesday to discuss the particulars. In the meantime, get some rest."

"Thanks Remus." She opened up the folder. In bold letters was the name Draco Malfoy printed at the top of the page.

"Great." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just what I need."

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. **_

The Lost Years

**  
Chapter Two**

Hermione shrunk the file and put it in the pocket of her jacket. She walked back out to the busy room feeling relieved at the task completed yet anxious about the one she was going to have to do. She ran a hand through her matted hair and smiled as she spotted Ron waving at her frantically from the other side of the office.

"Hermione!" he called out. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Hermione walked over to his desk.

"On a mission. One dark wizard – bagged and tagged." A smile broke out onto her face.

"Well done." Harry grinned as Ron looked at her incredulously.

"You mean to say, that while Harry and I have been trolling through paperwork, you've been out getting your hands dirty? That is so not fair."

"Hey, what was I doing all of last week while you were traipsing through that cave in Ireland?"

"Fair enough." Grumbled Ron. "I wouldn't call it traipsing. You make it sound like I was skipping through fields of daisies."

"So what now?" asked Harry, "Any more assignments coming up?" Hermione shrugged.

"Just taking some time off I suppose. Laying low for a little while."

"Good. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I am. Why?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Ginny wants to see you. Wedding business." Hermione smiled at the mention of Ginny. While they had been close during Hogwarts, each had been busy with their careers, Ginny writing for the Daily Prophet and she catching dark wizards, it had been a while since they had spent time together.

"Tell her I'll be over in the morning then." Hermione stretched her arms out in front of her. "I'm going home. I'll see you lot later then."

"Bye 'Mione." Ron replied. "Oh, mum wants you to come over for dinner on Friday night. Big family gathering and well, you're practically family."

"Great. Tell her I'll bring some photos of my trip to Greece. She's been raving about it for weeks now." Hermione nodded to them both and left the ministry building. She decided to apparate home, home being a one bedroom flat just outside of London.

Her apartment was modest, the walls were a light shade of cream and her living room was lined with bookshelves. What Hermione liked most about her place was the bathroom. Marble tiles and a stunning claw foot bath tub in the centre. She often liked to sit there and let her worries melt away. Being an auror involved high levels of stress. No mission information was to be divulged to anyone with the exception of Remus and this sometimes weighed on Hermione heavily. She couldn't talk to anyone about any of it, at times not even Harry and Ron, and with this new case there was no chance in hell that she could share information. Hermione could already imagine the shouts of indignation coming from the two of them if they ever found out what she was about to do.

Hermione stripped off her work clothes and looked in the mirror. She had grown up that was certain. Her face was thinner, hardened by what she dealt with day in and day out. She was never stick thin, but had become gaunt and sickly, the faint outline of ribs poking out beneath her skin. Only her eyes told people that there was a fire burning within. Hermione filled the tub and sighed as she slid in, the hot water washing away all the dirt and grime of the morning. After she got out, she put on her pyjamas and lay on the couch, lazily pulling out the file that Remus had given her.

"Draco Malfoy. Let's see what you have been up to." She said to no one in particular. She flipped open the beige folder and inside was a photograph clipped to the top right hand corner. Hermione took it off and inspected it. The photo would have been taken recently, within the last year or so. Draco's brow was furrowed and he appeared to be frowning. No longer were there ferret like features on his face. He too had changed with age. No one could mistake those high cheekbones and straight nose however there was no malice in his eyes, only a sense of weariness. Hermione could relate. Good or bad, the war had taken a toll on everyone involved. Draco tensed his jaw in the photo as he ran a hand through is pale blonde hair. He seemed unprepared for this photograph, something which stood out to Hermione.

Over the years, Draco Malfoy had become no stranger to the camera. His wealth and position in the wizarding world, although at times questioned were greatly respected and well known. Hermione often saw him on the pages of the Daily Prophet and even once on the cover of Witch Weekly. In those photos he was always stiff and posed, his trademark smirk plastered on his face. This photo was different, revealing. Hermione thought it fitting for the file. Perhaps it would be easier to befriend him if she saw him as having some sort of human quality. Hermione flipped through the file. Listed were his birth details, Hogwarts grades and general activities and whereabouts in the last seven years. There was nothing incriminating, only mentions of suspected ties to death eaters, nothing of evidence. Hermione felt her eyes getting heavy as she read, the file of Draco Malfoy soon finding its way to her living room floor.

-----------

Hermione woke up disoriented the next morning having found herself on the floor of her living room, Draco Malfoy's photo plastered to her cheek. Groaning she woke up and made a breakfast of eggs and toast before getting ready to go to Ginny's. Browsing through her wardrobe Hermione picked out a navy blue t-shirt and a grey knee length skirt. She charmed her hair into curls and flooed over to the Burrow where Ginny was keeping all the wedding related items.

"Gin! It's so good to see you." Hermione hugged her friend tightly and stepped back.

"Mione. Thank Merlin you came. I am just beside myself over table decorations! Do I go for the super fancy elegant or the more off-beat but still elegant? And then I started to think – what if the colour palette doesn't match my dress and my hair? And god knows nothing matches red hair!"

"Calm down Ginny. It'll be fine. Look, how about you show me the colour schemes and what you've chosen so far and we'll see what we can do?" Hermione smiled at Ginny who in turn smiled nervously at her. "Okay. How about I make some tea for the both of us." Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you can help me out. The wedding is only two weeks away and I'm starting to worry."

"_Starting_ to? Wait. Did you just say two weeks? Harry told me a month. Now I haven't checked the invitation since I first got it but I'm sure it wasn't so close." Hermione frowned.

"Harry's been saying it's a month away for about 3 weeks now. He's completely clueless! Our wedding is in two weeks and there is so much to be done still! Which reminds me, I need you to be fitted for a bridesmaid dress later this week." Hermione nodded.

"Okay. Now show me these samples."

Four hours later Ginny was feeling much more relieved. They had gone through table settings, menu options and seating charts.

"Now you're coming over for dinner on Friday night aren't you Hermione?"

"Yeah Gin. Listen, I may be unavailable a couple of days in the next fortnight. Nothing to panic about but I've been told to take some time for myself." Hermione looked warily at the younger witch. "I'm still going to be coming over to the Burrow next Friday and stay until the wedding like we planned so you don't need to worry." Ginny sighed.

"Good. I thought you were going to bail out on me for a second there."

"You know I would never do that."

"Hang on a sec Hermione; I think there's something tapping on the window." Ginny went over to the window and opened it. A large ministry owl flew in with a letter in its beak, dropping it in Hermione's lap. Hermione read the letter and sent the owl back with a quick reply.

"Ginny, I've got to go. Remus wants to see me. Ministry business."

"Of course. Thank you for all your help today. I don't know what I would have done without you. Mum is off visiting my great aunt Tilley so it's been a bit overwhelming without her advice." Ginny hugged Hermione. "I'll see you on Friday then."

"Bye Ginny."

----------

Hermione flooed to the ministry and walked into Remus' office, wondering what was so urgent.

"Ah Hermione. Good to see you. We may to have to start earlier than planned."

"How much earlier?" Hermione asked. The mission wasn't supposed to begin until at least next week.

"Well as soon as possible." Remus sighed. "It seems there's been a slight discovery over by Nott's residence."

"How slight?" Hermione looked questioningly at Remus.

"Seventy dark objects found." Hermione almost choked.

"Seventy!" she spluttered.

"Yes. You have to get onto Malfoy straight away. He's a flight risk at the moment. You need to make sure he doesn't leave the country."

"How am I going to do that?" Hermione felt her stomach sink. Remus looked at her knowingly. "You mean I have to charm the pants off of Draco Malfoy?"

"So to speak."

"That's how you want to get a confession from him?!" Hermione shouted.

"Quieten down Hermione." Hermione looked out the window. People were starting to stare.

"Okay okay. I should have known something like this was necessary. How am I going to do this?"

-----------

Hermione left the office at 7 o' clock. Remus had gone through several suggestions with her about her game plan. In the end it was decided that Hermione would have to cast a glamour on herself to prevent being identified. She was going to have to create a whole new person. Someone that Malfoy would be interested in. Interested enough to spill his guts to. She went home and tried casting the charm.

After several tries she had created a look she was pleased with. Her formerly curly brown hair was now black and wavy and hung down to the middle of her back. She had elongated her neck slightly and her eyes were now a green with flecks of hazel. She had made her skin slightly paler and darkened her lashes. She kept her physique similar, opting to change her facial features so they were more elongated and haughty, something she was certain would attract Malfoy.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and could hardly recognise the person she saw. She practiced a smirk before picking up the bundle that Remus had given her upon her departure. There was a hint of a smile as Hermione picked up the fake identification certificates. She was now Alexis Grey.

"Temporarily of course." She said to herself.

**----------**

**A/N: Review review review! It helps me to write something worth reading if I know how you guys feel about the story so far :)**


End file.
